The present invention relates to a twin ignition and start system for a conventional motor driven vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a system which is particularly directed to a vehicle having connected thereto a camper with a separate battery which is to be charged by the alternator or generator of the vehicle.
In the event of a stalled or disabled vehicle as a result of the vehicle battery being discharged, it is of course well known that the vehicle can be started by simply connecting a booster or auxiliary battery across the vehicle battery terminals if such a booster battery is available. In the case where a camper having a separate battery for its electrical system is connected to the vehicle, such an additional battery is obviously available and can thus be connected to the vehicle battery in the case of an emergency by means of jumper cables so as to start the vehicle. The use of jumper cables, however, has the disadvantage that once the vehicle engine is started, and it is desired to move the vehicle, the jumper cables must normally be disconnected. In such case, if the vehicle battery was simply discharged, presumably it will be subsequently recharged by the vehicle alternator, in which case there is no further problem. However, should the vehicle battery be defective, and thus not take a charge, or should the vehicle again stall before the battery is sufficiently charged so that it can again start the vehicle the jumper cables must then be reconnected in order to start the vehicle, which is obviously annoying.